mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2422
Mikey Episode Number: 2422 Date: Tuesday, February 23, 1994 Sponsors: J, N, 7 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: It's cold outside, so Bert tries to ask Ernie to play a game with him. Ernie keeps bringing winter equipment into the room, thinking Bert wants to play outside. It turns out he just wants to play a game of checkers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a city neighborhood; includes shots of a sno-cone vendor. Singer: "¡Linda paloma!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Billy Jo Jive and Smart Susie Sunset search for Aunt Nellie's dog, Meatbone, not knowing that the sneaky dog has been following them the whole time. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gingerbread Men sing "Sweet Gingerbread Man" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geronimo 10-0: The parachute becomes a large mattress |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some kids talk about a garden they have in the middle of the city. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: MILK |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Furline Huskie sings "Comb Your Face" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Alligator King |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count counts seven flowers, and then explains that he loves to count flowers because then he gets to count sneezes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover N/n |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Itzhak Perlman and a little girl observe their strengths and weaknesses |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Nancy the nanny goat nibbles her nails and notices noodles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl puts on her coat all by herself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Movin' On" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Seven rabbits |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Mad Painter: 7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop praises her favorite blankie by singing "My Yellow Blankey" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Come Into The Garden |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle's three nephews show him how a round is sung |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit explains the importance of listening, using the Two-Headed Monster as an example. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jughead Jones's J story |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Jasper Johnson (David) performs his famous "J" Walk for a roaring crowd. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl describes why she likes the color black. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Super Grover: Judy Finstermacher has broken her bag of groceries, and Super Grover tries to find a way for her to get the groceries to her home. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|How Crayons are Made Music: "Water Course A" and "Exchange" by Richard Harvey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Telephone |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Caveman Days King Ernie wants something to drink, so he calls on the Royal Smart Person for help. The royal cow has quit, so there's no milk available. Ernie also shows that there is no liquid inside a rock or a stick. Then the Royal Smart Person (Sherlock Hemlock) suggests that Ernie should try squeezing a round orange thing (an orange), which turns out to have juice inside. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|The Count announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Oscar and The Count holding the Sesame Street sign while Sherlock Hemlock holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide